


eu (não) sou o (giras)sol

by batsubamisrei (ranpoandpoe), projetostar_ (projetostar)



Series: STAR • Dia da Visibilidade Lésbica [1]
Category: No Fandom, Sem Fandom
Genre: Dia da Visibilidade Lésbica, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/batsubamisrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/projetostar/pseuds/projetostar_
Summary: “Elas, mulheres, estão em todo lugar, iluminando o mundo, nas fotografias vibrantes e nas flores do jardim.”Uma análise sobre lesbianidade e gênero.
Series: STAR • Dia da Visibilidade Lésbica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720690
Kudos: 4





	eu (não) sou o (giras)sol

O Sol ilumina minha pele. Seu calor me conforta, me abraça; as curvas e sorrisos me esquentam. Elas, mulheres, estão em todo lugar, iluminando o mundo, nas fotografias vibrantes e nas flores do jardim.

A feminilidade está em todo lugar, na terra onde cresce o começo de tudo e na água emotiva que me alivia.

Não sou, entretanto, a bola de fogo; sou o girassol que incendeia com teu calor. E meu refresco é a água calma dos riachos e a soberana dos oceanos pacíficos. Meu refresco é o luar, a luz, o reflexo repartido de feminilidade que você tão gentilmente distribui.

Não sou o Sol, mas meu corpo recebe seus raios, se misturando com as minhas saudosas moléculas.


End file.
